


Three Little Things

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean list the three things he cares about the most in this world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Things

There are three things I care about in this world: pie, Sam, and Cas.

Pie has always been in my life since I was a young kid. My mother... before she died... made the best pie in the world. My favorite  pie was apple , I still eat it every chance I get. It reminds me of how simple life was.. before everything. Pie also seems to have an childlike thing about it;

think about, pie doesn't seem to have one thing wrong about it. I have never tasted one bad pie in my life.

 

Little Sammy, well he's not so little anymore. I've looked out for him ever since I carried him out of house that fateful night,

not that I'm complaining , somebody has to look after him. I did my best to keep tabs on him while he was at Stanford, he was the smarter one of the two of us. I would go to the ends of the earth for that kid, it's the only thing I haven't done for Sammy. I have gone to Hell and back so he could live,

though I would do it again in a heartbeat. We have been through a lot together raging from crazy psycho to dead love ones. There are some day's where I wish I hadn't gone to him all those years ago and asked him to help me find dad. He probably have the life better than the one we got. But, there is one advantage to this life  that probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't drag him into this mess.

Cas,

the  beautiful angel who has saved  Sammy and I's butt's more times than I can count. He raised me from Perdition, leaving a mark that hasn't left

my heart.

His eyes have caught me in a trap that I can't escape, and his butt... well lets just say there are days where I can't keep the boy down.

It hurts me every time I've had to send him away, I fear he might not come back.

But he does, and my love for

my angel contunes,

and so I love three things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
